Inner Evil
by Shadowyman
Summary: No hero is truly good. Kim Possible is no exception.


**Disclaimer: **One could only wish that he owned Kim Possible. Unfortunately, I'm one of them.

This was just an idea I've had in the back of my head. WARNING! Slightly disturbing and gory content ahead. Don't cry to your mommy if you are disgusted.

* * *

Middleton, an average town that had nothing particularly special about it. A mall, a few fast food stops, and your average teenage world-saving hero; Kim Possible. The afore mentioned girl is currently getting ready for bed after a rather tough mission against Dr. Dementor.

She laid on her queen-sized bed, the covers up to her chin, clutching her favorite man in the world, Ron Stoppable. The two agreed to start sharing a bed, in order to have an idea of what the married life was like. So far, they like it. Of course, their parents were skeptical about what they like about the whole thing.

Kim was snuggled sweetly with her BFBF. Ron was fast asleep and has his arm loosely around Kim's waist. Ron was having a great dream, Kim however, was a different story.

"Hello? Anyone?"

Kim found herself in what seemed to be Global Justice HQ. Except she was in her mission outfit and there were no agents and scientists running around, busily doing their work.

Kim heard no answer and decided that maybe there was an event going on somewhere. She proceeded down the hallways, looking for anyone that can she can talk to.

"What's going on? GJ is never this empty." Kim thought as she continued walking down the hall.

"_Someone! Call for back up!_"

Kim's ears perked at the distant yell for help. _Calling for help? Something bad is going on here_. Kim's pace changed into a full sprint down the hallways. She was desperate to find where the action was, desperate to help the GJ agents.

"_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! We need some help here!_"

The sprint was now quickening. Kim raced around the multiple halls, quickly twisting and turning around the turns of the hall. But it seemed like Kim would never reach the voices.

"Why are there so many hallways? I don't remember GJ having this many." Kim's thought were going a mile a minute. Who is attacking? Why is GJ losing? Why can't she reach them?

Kim's answer came in the form of a bloody hall.

As Kim turned the corner, she saw a horrible image. There, in the hallway, were bodies scattered everywhere. Blood covered the hallway, roof to floor. Bodies were positioned at odd angles. Some had multiple bullet wounds in them, Some had their heads smashed in to the wall, creating large cracks on the wall. Some bodies even had their arms and legs ripped off. One in particular almost made Kim empty her stomach. One GJ agent was sitting against the wall, his stomach ripped open and his intestines were spilled out in front of him.

"Oh my God!" Kim had her hand to her nose, trying to not sniff the strong smell of blood and death.

"I have to continue, no matter what happens, I have to beat this villain." Kim carefully walked past the trail of bodies to the other side of the hall. With her courage revitalized, she continued to sprint down the maze of halls.

As she moved along, there were more bodies and even more blood that she forced herself to pass. When she found the entrance to the GJ lab, she charged through the door and got into a fighting stance.

But there were was no one living to fight.

The room was utterly trashed. Test tubes and beakers full of chemicals were spilled and broken on the ground, Computers were smashed and on the ground. Tables and chairs were either broken or turned over for cover. And the walls were covered in bullet holes and cracks.

Kim couldn't believe the sight in front of her, not because of the status of the room, but because the room contained the bodies of almost every villain she ever faced.

Duff Killigan was directly in front of Kim, his golf clubs either bent or halved. His face sported black eyes and tons of bruises. He was lying flat on his back, a pool of blood underneath him. DNAmy was lying by one of the turned tables, her head was bent at such an odd angle that Kim could only think that the culprit wanted to rip her head off by twisting it like a screw. Monkey Fist was sitting be the wall, his right arm ripped off and his body resembled a piece of bloody Swiss cheese. Gill had a large knife jammed right in his stomach and bruises all over his mutated face. Fukushima had shurikens all over his torso and blood trails coming out of each of the wounds.

Tears were now spilling out of Kim's eyes. Sure they were villains, but even they don't deserve a fate like this. Kim doubled over in pain, pain from watching what this horrible villain has done.

Only sounds of coughing and gagging came from this teenaged heroine. "I can't believe some would do this." Kim coughed out softly.

"_Stop it! Just stop! What is wrong with you? How could you live with yourself?_"

Kim's eyes shot wide open. She recognized that voice, no she knew that voice by heart. It was her boyfriend, Ron. Kim forced herself to her feet and ran past the bodies of her former enemies. Kim reached another large door. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. She charged through the door, hoping she was in time.

In time to see her Ronnie fall to the floor.

"RON!!!" Kim yelled. She ran towards her fallen love and swept him into her arms. "Ron! Wake up Ron! It's me, Kim!" Kim cried as she watched her beau.

No response.

"Please, wake up." Kim could only conjure up a final whisper before she choked up. Tears fell freely from her emerald eyes and landed onto her love's face.

"What a touching moment."

Kim turned around, trying to find whoever is speaking to her. But when she saw who it was, her mouth dropped, her knees gave way and her eyes widened in disbelief.

In front of her, was her.

"But it looks like you were a little too late to save that retarded ass shit of a boyfriend." The doppelganger Kim sneered. She looked totally different from the original Kim. She wore the same mission outfit, only hers was covered in blood, her hair messy and dripping wet, and on her face was a sneer that surpassed even Shego's. In her hands were a trench knife held assassin style and a 9mm.

"What did you just say?" Kim angrily asked her evil twin (who from this sentence on will be called E Kim). E Kim just scoffed. "You mean the part about how shitty your boyfriend is or the part about how retarded he is?"

"Who are you to insult my BFBF?!" Kim asks.

"You don't get it do you?" E Kim says. "I'm you. Well, more specifically I'm the side of you that doesn't get any sunshine. All you do is save the world and snuggle with that dumbass of a monkey-phobe and play nice with all the people you really hate. If I was outside, I would run things a lot differently."

"So you would kill everyone and try to destroy the world? How much of a sadistic psycho are you?"

"More or less. This world is much too boring. Destroying it would add some fun into my life, instead of killing the same people over and over in this lovely building." E Kim explained and she spread her arms out to entice Kim to look around.

As she looked around the room, she saw the mangled bodies of Yori, Wade, Betty Director, Shego, and Drakken. All were either bloodied and bruised or cut open or into pieces. But by now, Kim had forgotten her disgust of the place and all she can feel now is her anger at her twin.

"Well too bad. I would never let you influence my actions out there." Kim said as she got into a fighting stance. But before Kim and even predict E Kim's next move, she was already in front of her.

"Then I'll have to kill you."

Kim barely dodged E Kim's attack and back flipped out just in time. She charged at E Kim, hoping to get her on the defensive. E Kim wasn't fazed, instead she aimed her pistol and began firing at Kim. Kim had dealt with guns before and easily sidestepped each incoming bullet. E Kim still wasn't worried though, she waited when Kim got close enough and she lunged at her with her trench knife. Kim ducked in the nick of time and kicked the pistol out of E Kim's hand.

Now E Kim was getting pissed. Growling, E Kim tried to hit Kim with a fury of kicks, slices, and punches. Kim barely blocked and dodged each attack until E Kim backhanded her and knocked her down. E Kim wasted no time putting her foot on Kim's breast and readied for the final blow. Kim recovered just in time to see her clone about to stab her. She grabbed E Kim's leg and threw her to the right, making the clone drop her knife.

"Alright, no more fucking around," E Kim said, getting into her fighting stance.

"Let's finish this." Kim said.

The two charged at each other, attacking and blocking with amazing speed and power. They were equally matched and neither was backing out. That is until E Kim dodged a punch, grabbed Kim's arm and twisted it. Kim cried out in pain while E Kim just chuckled at her opponent's pain. Kim soon found herself flying across the room and into the wall. She smashed into it dead on and fell to the ground.

Kim tried to stand, but E Kim was already on her and had her boot on her back. "Once, I kill you, I'll be in control. And I'll force you to watch me kill everyone you hold dear to you. Our family, Global Justice, Team Go, Yamanuchi, and of course, poor defenseless naïve Ronnie." Kim could do nothing but wait for E Kim to finish her. She couldn't move and had no counterattack.

But no deathblow came.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Kim turned her head to see that the corpse of Ron had suddenly returned back to life and is now grabbing E Kim's other foot. E Kim herself was trying to shake him off. When merely shaking didn't work, she took her other foot off of Kim's back and proceeded to kick Ron off.

"Get off of me you stupid fuck!" E Kim yelled.

"Ron, is that you Ron?" Kim asked as she slowly got back up, holding her injured arm. Ron's answer was looking past Kim and eyeing the corpse of Betty Director. When Kim turned, Betty had gone to her feet and was slowly stumbling to E Kim. Upon realizing what is going on, Kim looked around and saw that Yori, Wade, Shego and Drakken had all stood up and are now moving towards E Kim.

"What is going on? This isn't supposed to happen. You're all fucking dead! How is this fucking possible?" E Kim screamed as Betty grabbed her right arm. Shego had fallen to the floor and grabbed E Kim's other leg, preventing her from kicking. Drakken had grabbed E Kim's left arm. And Yori had grabbed E Kim's neck and head, forcing her to face Kim.

Kim could hardly believe that this was happening. First she's almost dead, and now her fallen friends and comrades have all saved her from destruction.

Kim felt a tap on her shoulder and saw that it was Wade with the pistol that E Kim had been using earlier. Kim took the gun with a nod. She approached the evil twin and asked, "Any last words?"

E Kim sneered. "You may have won this time. But I'll always be here. No one is truly good. I'll agree to stay here and be in confinement. But when you start to have second thoughts and doubt yourself, I'll have my fun out there. Just you wait you little bitch."

Kim said nothing more and fired.

* * *

Kim woke and found she was sweating profusely and that it was morning already.

"It was just a nightmare. That's all." Kim whispered to herself. She looked at the clock and read that it was 8:00. She got up and dressed herself. She walked downstairs and smelled the heavenly aroma that was Ron's cooking.

"Hiya KP." Ron greeted as he set the table. "How was your night?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Hope you guy's like this one-shot. It is my first, so tell me what you think.

Remember to review and give suggestions.


End file.
